


The Bastard Son

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [141]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, I don't know how to tag this, Queen Claudia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king was dead, the queen was dying and the werewolves were beating down the great walls that stood between them and the people of Beacon, and John Stilinski a lone knight what could he do but do as his queen asked of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bastard Son

**Author's Note:**

> 15 bloody minutes is back here to torture you all. My apologize. So my friend who is now at this very moment called very unlovingly troublesome-tundra since she had seen it fit to give me this request of an AU Claudia Stilinski was a princess or a Queen who had an affair with a knight or a soldier and that knight or soldier is naturally Sheriff Stilinski, and then the werewolves and supernatural creatures attack and John has to go on the run with their son because she’s not leaving her people, and because she loves Skyrim she asked for there to be a mention of the Hall of the Dead not sure why but I threw it in there none the less.

  
All hope was lost. The king had fallen and with him his once loyal men despaired. No man had the heart or the will to fight for an ailing queen and an infant prince, none but him John Stilinski who was ready and willing to die for his queen and her infant son.

The last of the men who had continued to fight after the death of their king, men and women who fought to protect and defend the people gathered within the great walls of the city, but soon enough even they ran from the bloodied field of battle as fear claimed their hears, and he too had to turn around and race into the safety of the city for what was one man against thousands of beast and magic-wielders.

Once within the city he called for the gates to be closed, and that they were even if some poor souls were still left outside the great walls, but with the beast drawing near there was no time to waste. He knew that the walls would not hold, he knew from what he had seen that the gates would yield beneath the force of the advancing enemy, and so he ran towards the Beacon or rather the Hall of the Dead where his queen had been keeping court for days now since the passing of their king.

John Stilinski pushed through the crowed of screaming and crying men and women, ignoring those who would seek comfort from him for there was none he could give, all he did was shout out the order for the people head for the Beacon and the white court where some small shelter might be found.

John does not follow the flood of desperate and frightened people that flowed through the great doors, pieces of glass from windows being broken as archers that found a little bit of courage once more took a final stand against their enemy. John ran down the path that would take him to the one-thousand steps that had been carved out of the great mountain that would take him up to the Hall of the Dead. As he climbs the steps the smoke of the destruction below begins to rise and the victorious and cruel howls of the beasts start to overshadow the cries of despair and fear of John’s fellow men, the horrendous cries of the banshees strike hastens him upwards to where the dead kept court.

The doors were closed but he knows that the Keeper would guard the doors at all times to ensure his queen did not leave her mourning as well as to take to her whatever messages of foods were brought to her, and so he beats at the door until it opens just enough for him to force his way through. The grey man and his young apprentice stare at him wide-eyes and unmoving, for no one had yet in the history of man ever done such a thing as break push their way into a kings or a queens mourning.

`The prince, is he here? ´ John asks as an after-thought, he knows he will have no time to seek the child if the queen had left him with one of her ladies.

Both men the young and the old continue to gawk at him and so he barks the question at them once more, he is out of breath but it will not stop him from getting answers or saving his beloved queen, his beloved Claudia.

`The prince is he here or not!?´  
`Her highness has him, sir.´ the boy no older than fourteen answers and thus easing the tightness in John’s chest somewhat, if he still believed in the gods he would thank them for this small blessing.

`Close the doors, bar them as best you can, ´ he shouts as he starts towards the Great Kings Hall, `The Beacon has fallen.´

He runs down the familiar path closing great doors as he finds them knowing very well none would keep the monsters from breaking through, he does not pause to greet his father who had been due to his honorable death in protecting their now dead kings when he was but a young man and John was nothing more a babe, John had not known his father only tales told about him had painted a vague image within his mind of a great and honorable man who was loyal to only his king; John had not been loyal to his king, he was only ever loyal to his queen and would be so to death and beyond it.

He runs through the Knights Corridor to the Great Kings Hall where his fallen Lord now lay and where his queen was expected to be for seven days and nights of mourning, and as he draws nearer he can here the loud and merry little laughter of the child his king had called his miracle child; and to all but John and the Queen the child had been the kings miracle child since the old king of four wives and who’d lived a great many a years had finally fathered a child after sixty long winters of life, thus proving that all the queens before Queen Claudia the Gentle had been no good but the King’s miracle was no miracle but a child others would call the bastard child of his dishonorable Knight and whore of a Queen.

John opens the heavy doors that stood four men high. He comes to a halt at the sight of his queen who still was beautiful even while dying a slow and terrible death.

Her once light colored skin that had made many think her of noble birth instead of the blacksmith daughter she was had grown deathly pale long before the death of the King or the birth of the child in her arms, she was dying had been long before the strenuous birth, some who dare speak ill of their king said he had poisoned her in hopes of having her removed and replaced; and yes she had grown a bit stronger once the news reached the king that his young queen was expecting, but now as the knight looks at his beautiful young he knows that death will come sooner than what was desired. Although she smiles adoringly down at the life she and he had created John can see how weak and tired she has become.

`Claudia.´ he calls out to her drawing her attention away from the small boy in her arms, and she sits up a little bit straighter in her dark throne suddenly before asking with a steady voice that truly made her seem royal by blood.

`My kingdom, it has fallen? ´

`It has, ´ John confirms before turning around to seal the great black doors which was no easy task, he nearly misses the way she sighs with an air of hopelessness, `It is the end then.´ John does however hear her tell the dead king the thoughts she had only voice to John as he before he left to ride into battle that they thought would end his journey.

`You foolish old-man of pride, see what you wrought. See what you and your dear King Argent have brought upon us all. ´ Her voice shows the rage she still feels within her dying body, `Where is the army he promised us to defend our people if you sided with him and his madness? Where is he with his grand army? ´

`Claudia, please steady yourself, ´ John begs as he moves to kneed beside her great chair, `Waste not you energy on him no more.´ She turns her gaze from the man that had by Kings right taken her as his bride even while knowing she wished a different life, a different husband, the anger in her amber eyes vanished and all he could see was the love she still held for him.

`Oh John, my knight, ´ she sighs resting her head against his own, the shiny metal of her crown as cold as her clammy skin, `I feared you dead. Gone. Left to rot upon those damn fields.´

`Never my love, ´ he says while trying to bring some warmth to her hand the one not cradling their son, `I would never leave you without your blessing and goodbye.´

`Then I shall bid you goodbye, ´ she says barely above a whisper.

`What? Say not such foolish things, ´ he says desperately, `I am here to take you and our son away to safety.´

`No John,´ she says with a voice soft with sorrow, and he sees unyielding determination in her eyes as she continues to say, `I am the Queen of Beacon, and as its queen I shall fall and die within her folds – and with my people.´

Her words anger him as much as they shock him, and he does not hide how much he hates her words.

`You were not born a queen Claudia, ´ he hisses at her his anger silencing the blabbering of the child resting in the queens lap, `You are but a blacksmiths daughter, ´ and he grasps tightly at her hand the one that should’ve been bound with his as they swore they love and loyalty before family and friends, `you became a queen because of an old-man’s fancy.´

The child starts to cry not used to raised voice, little pale hands cling to the woman who’d given him life and all her love.

`You say I am no longer your queen Stilinski? You wound me.´ it infuriates him that she would jest at a time like this and yet he plays into her infuriating ways by responding, `You have always-always been my queen Claudia, even before the king wed you.´ and it was true, he’d made her crowns of flowers and string when they were young and not yet doomed apart.

She takes his hand and kisses it gently, whispering softly, `I know,´ while resting her cheek against the very spot she’d just kissed, `You’ve always loved me the greatest.´

`And I will always love you the best, if you’d please to get up and out of this chair.´ John responds quickly as he swears he hears a howl echoing down towards where they are hiding.

  
`I shall always love you my beautiful Stiles, ´ he hears her say and as he draws his gaze away from the doors and to her he sees her kiss the round little cheeks of their little boy whom she’d named Stiles after the nickname she’d given John when they were young and she could not be bother to call him young master Stilinski.

`I shall always watch over you and your father.´ John watches with growing dread as Claudia hugs her son as if this is the last time she will see him, and she kisses him equally so before handing the confused child over to him.

`Take him.´ she says softly her lips barely keeping up the small smile she was willing onto her lips so not to alarm the child, `He is not a prince but a bastard child, no Gods will condemned him if he does not die here tonight.´

John holds his son close while refusing to accept what his beloved his saying.

`No, Claudia, we will leave, all three of us.´

`I can’t. I will only slow you both down and for what my Knight? Only to die in a few days as a cowardly queen without a throne?´ her voice is firm but gentle and so is her hands as the cradle John’s face, thumbs gently rubbing away the tears of desperation that escape his eyes.

`I will die here honorably beside my king and my people, so our son will not be cursed with my betrayal. ´

`He’s already cursed; we cursed him.´ John spits out while struggling to hold the unhappy child in his arms.

`Oh my Knight, I know you do not believe that.´ she says before kissing him softly, her lips lacked any warmth they had once had and her breath is too sweat smelling.

`I have always loved you John, ´ his queen and the love of his life says softly caressing his cheek, `and I will always love you.´

`Please, Claudia,´ he begs but she ignores him instead leaning over to kiss the crown of their sons head, telling the child who settles down at once how he was the greatest gift she’d ever received.

`No gems, no silver, no gold, can ever compare to you my son.´ she tells her son while John pleads one last time with the love of his life to let him try and save them both.  
  
`If you love me, if you wish to honor my memory, my life, ´ Claudia says her voice breaking a little as the severity of the moment finally settles within her, `then you will take my son and run John.´ The sound of another howl much closer to where they are settles any argument he may have been ready to give, for he knows that if he lets their child die that his beloved Claudia would never greet him with open arms in the after-life.

`I love you.´ he tells her one last-time before rising from his aching knees, planting one last kiss on her lips before hurrying down towards the great throne of the God of the Dead, he can hear her begin to cry in earnest as he pushes the stone slab dictating the names of the Great King who built Beacon so men no longer had to fear the great beasts that would enslave them, and as he slips through the narrow opening he calls out to his love one last time.

`I love you.´ he does not hear her response as he closes the narrow opening and leaves her to her honorable death.

 


End file.
